Resealable storage bags can be used to store a variety of items including, for example, perishable items (such as food, snacks, and the like) and non-food items (such as buttons, postage stamps, and the like). Because conventional storage bags generally have a single storage compartment, the variety of items that can be stored in these bags without mixing the items together is compromised. For example, when storing food a person may want to keep different types of perishables in separate bags (such as miniature carrots and slices of pizza). The same can also apply to the storage of household items (such as screws and nails). In order to accommodate the storage of these items, multiple storage bags may be needed in order to separate the different types of items from each other.